Skypevision Song Choosing Contest
Skypevision Song Choosing Contest (abbreviated Skypevision), is a live every season (3 months) song contest created by Lukas Arrav from Silesian nation currently held on Livestream. The event is affiliated with the Great Owl Alliance. History On February the first sign ups for Skypevision was started by Lukas Arrav, the reason to create the contest was to enable dependent regions and nations to show their music while comparing it with songs of the existent countries. Five nations singed up for the March edition: Silesia, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia and Bosnia and Herzegovina while the last one was later disqualified for not choosing song on time. Lithuania was the first to win the contest. In the beginning the event was held on skype but due to low quality of the streaming the 4th contest took place on youtube. Lack of emotions forced it back to skype on 5th contest and finally changed to livestream on 6th one and still keep going in. Bosnia and Herzegovina and the USA can no longer participate instead Bosnia, Herzegovina, Srpsko and all U.S. states can take part. On the 21st edition the voting system changed to rating. On 22nd edition the new record was set to 38 participating nations and so the semi-finals were found. Rules 1st and 2nd season In Skypevision dependent regions and nations can also take part in. The voting is representative of the participating nations + audience voting (since 16th contest) in manner of Eurovision (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10,12 points). Not choosing song on time equals disqualification. Every 10th edition the Grand Final is held, top 5 nations choose two past used songs and all people affiliated with the Great Owl Alliance excluding the participants may vote for the best nation of songs. The voting is taken live. If a nation voted it gets 10 bonus points. 3rd season Every representative have to rate all songs from 0-10 from their semi-final and the final. 11 nations can pass to final from semi-finals. Up to 4 nations are always qualified in the finals: Last winner, Silesia (Organiser), Hungary (Major Contributor) and Mexico (winner of the 2nd season). Problems Due to the contest being live the voting frequency is rather low (40 up to 50%). 13th contest was interrupted by the blackout of the Hungarian host Deadalonethe1. Not all participants have stable enough internet to watch live event, Lukas Arrav recommended listening to all the songs before the contest to all voters whose internet is weak. The time difference makes mostly only European nations voting. Official facebook channel of Skypevision announced Jakub Demigod-crowner a Slovakian singer from Vultures which got 2nd place in the Great Owl Alliance Song Contest as a new announcer of Skypevision though due to internal the GOA conflict it was later cancelled. Winning times by nation *Alsace - 1 *Bosnia - 1 *Hungary - 2 *Japan - 5 *Kashubia - 1 *Latvia - 1 *Lithuania - 1 *Mexico - 1 *Morocco - 1 *Peru - 1 *Poland - 2 *Russia - 1 *Silesia - 2 *Singapore - 1 *Vietnam - 1 Nations which participated Albania, Algeria, Alsace, Andalusia, Argentina, Armenia, Austria, Basque, Bavaria, Belarus, Belgium, Bosnia, Bosnia and Herzegovina(former), Brazil, Brittany, California, Cambodia, Campania, China, Colombia, Costa Rica, Croatia, Czechia, Dagestan, Egypt, El Salvador, England, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, Indonesia, Japan, Jamaica Jordan, Kashubia, Kazakhstan, Kosovo, Kurdistan, Kuwait, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lebanon, Lithuania, Macedonia, Maharashtra, Malaysia, Mexico, Mongolia, Montenegro, Moravia, Morocco, Mozambique, New Hampshire, New Mexico, Norway, Pakistan, Palestine, Peru, Philippines, Poland, Portugal, Rif, Romani (DSQ and withdrawal), Russia, Scotland, Serbia, Silesia, Singapore, Slovakia, Slovenia, South Korea, South Vietnam, Sweden, Syria, Texas, Thailand, The Netherlands, Transylvania, Tunisia, Turkey, Tuva, Ukraine, United Arab Emirates, Taiwan, The United States (former), Uzbekistan, Vietnam, Vojvodina Category:Contests